Conventional computerized devices provide users with social environments such as entertainment environments, games, educational software, simulation software, etc. Users (i.e., players of the game) can participate in the social environments through the use of computerized devices (i.e., personal computers, cell phones, hand held computing devices, etc.). These computerized devices also allow users to participate in the social environment online (i.e., connecting to a social environment via the Internet). Connecting to an online social environment allows users to participate along with other users who are also connected to the social environment (e.g., users connected via the Internet).
Social environments may provide audio (e.g., music) to enhance the overall user experience. Music can set the mood of the digital environment. For example, a user participating in a social environment, such as a multiplayer gaming environment that involves intense war scenarios, may hear suspenseful music during a battle scene. Likewise, upon winning against an opponent within the battle scene, the user may be rewarded by hearing victorious music. As another example, a student interacting with an educational software program may hear upbeat music when the student answers a question correctly. Conversely, the student may hear less upbeat music when the student incorrectly answers a question.
Conventional social environment applications provide predetermined audio (e.g., background music, sound effects, etc.) for each user that interacts with the social environment. In other words, such social environment applications can vary the audio rendered during a particular time or event for different users. For example, conventional social environment applications may render intense music during an action sequence, and render slow or mellow music during a less intense and casual sequence of events. Although the music may vary according to a particular event or scenario in the social environment, the music being rendered by the social environment application has been predetermined. In other words, the programmers and/or designers of conventional social environments dictate the various audio themes that are rendered for different users during interaction with the social environment by pre-programming the music for the given event or scenario.